galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Kilarra
Kilarra is a very sexy curvacious female Tiefling that stands 5'5 ft. tall and weighs about 110 pounds. She has dark tan skin that has pink glowing tribal tattoos all over her body. Her body is super sexy with a slim waist, huge bust (F cup), and wide hips with an amazing butt. Kilarra has long layered bright red hair that goes down to her shapely butt. She has two black ram like horns that jut from her head and curve backwards. She has glowing red demon eyes that have cat slit irises, that can penetrate any darkness. She has a 6 ft. long black succubus tail that acts much like a dogs tail and is a good indicator of Kilarra's mood, lazily whipping back and forth when she is in a good mood or sinously wrapping around her body when she wants sex. Kilarra's ancestry is from a succubus line and her lustful demonic urges are always overpowering any kind of Kilarra's good sense. Kilarra is a fun loving, sex addictted, attention whore that is constantly trying to touch other people with her hands and her tail. Kilarra has a short attention span unless your talking sex, in which case her eyes light up and she gives her full undivided attention. Kilarra is great to have at parties, she livens up any party or tavern she goes to and when she starts drinking she just can't seem to stop. Most parties she attends also end up in wild sex orgies that leave the place in shambles and people who were there always remember them for the rest of thier lives. Kilarra is also very destructive, her demonic urges tend to make her blow things up unneccessarily and she throughly enjoys smashing objects with her bare hands. During combat she likes to laugh maniaclly while she blows up her opponents with fire and lightning spells, and she likes to taunt the enemy by smacking her rear or flashing her body parts to an already confused opponent. When she starts to run low on magic she likes to turn herself into a larger more powerful demonic version of herself and go toe to toe physically with an opponent, all while roaring with glee. Kilarra loves heat and her favorite feeling is of hot naked sweaty bodies undulating in a mass sexual frenzy. Current Kilarra is currently one of Respen Do'Urden's favorite lovers, she resides in the inner sanctum of his palace in an almost constant sexual orgy with him or his other lovers. History Kilarra grew up in a small isolated village in the mountains of Ultramar with her half sister Nisha. The village was a collective of Malcathets cultists that raised tiefling and half succubus children like Kilarra to be thralls of Malcathet. When Kilarra was a teenager a group of slavers attacked the village and captured Kilarra, Nisha, and many other females that lived in the village. They were taken to the city of Akbar and sold as slaves to a wealthy man that owned several brothels. Kilarra and Nisha were both pimped out as sex slaves for many years which didn't really bother Kilarra that much but Nisha was abused due to her very demonic looks. One day a customer called Nisha an "ugly cunt" and Kilarra heard it, she grew so enraged that fire literally leaped from her hands and barbequed the man. When the guards tried to take her down Nisha attacked them and ripped off their heads with her bare hands. Kilarra and Nisha escaped the brothel and fled Akbar realiziing that the two of them had powers far above normal people. They travled through Frass Chasm battling the giant insects that lived there and made their way to the city of Tristam where Nisha joined a fighters guild and Kilarra apprenticed under a mage to awaken her magical powers. However it did not take long for them to make a bad reputation and they were driven out of the city with the threat of death should they ever return. Kilarra and Nisha traveled the Burning Desert barely staving off thirst and starvation until they came upon a traveling caravan. Kilarra and Nisha decieded to attack the caravan but when they did a man of great power dominated them with magic, the man was none other than the Rajadhiraja that controlled the largest slave trade in the world. He took Kilarra and Nisha back to his palace and turned them into his willing and ever obedient sex slaves with magic for over 20 years. He used Kilarra and Nisha as sex slaves and bodyguards and they did their job well, killing any who displeased the great Rajadhiraja. Then one day the Palace was attacked by Respen Do'Urden and his companions who were looking for a shard of the Crown Blade which was in the palace tresury. Respen and his companions killed the Rajadhiraja and freed Kilarra, Nisha, Mayriia, and Sehelis from the dominating magic that had been controlling them. Finally being free Kilarra and Nisha offered their very good services to Respen and since then they have travelled with him and his other lovers. Relationships Kilarra loves having such a good looking powerful man as her lover and she throughly enjoys being with his other lovers and other friends as well. Kilarra is closest with Nisha her half sister and Mayriia and Sehelis who were controlled same as her in a harem to a rakshasa Rajadhiraja for over 20 years. Character Sheet Female Tiefling Class Sorcerer 26 CN Medium Outsider (native) Init +9; Senses '''Darkvision 120ft, See in Darkness, Low-light vision, Perception +7 Defense '''AC '''42 '''Flat '''28 '''Touch '''37 (+8 armor, +9 dex, +5 natural, +5 deflection, +5 dodge) '''HP '''143 '''Fort +11, Ref +18, Will +27 Defensive Abilities Immune 'Electricity, Poison '''Resists '''Cold 15, Acid 10, Fire 15 Offense '''Speed '''30ft '''Melee '''Claws +17/+17 (1d6+4 plus 1d6 fire) '''Ranged '''Spells +22 '''Special Attacks ' 'Spell Known '(CL 26; Concentration +42) 12th (2/day) 11th (3/day) 10th (3/day) 9th (10/day) - Gate, Megadeath (DC 35), Prismatic Sphere (DC 35), Ride the Lightning (DC 37), Summon Monster 9, Time Stop 8th (8/day) - Frightful Aspect, Storm Bolts (DC 36), Trap the Soul (DC 34), Unholy Aura (DC 34) 7th (9/day) - Delayed Blast Fireball (DC 33), Greater Teleport, Mage's Magnificent Mansion, Plane Shift 6th (9/day) - Chain Lightning (DC 34), Greater Dispel Magic, Greater Heroism, Transformation 5th (9/day) - Acidic Spray (DC 31), Dismissal (DC 31), Lightning Arc (DC 33), Wall of Force, Wreath of Blades 4th (19/day) - Detonate (DC 30), Dimension Door, Lesser Globe of Invulnerability, Orb of Fire (DC 32), Orb of Force, Orb of Lightning (DC 34), Stoneskin 3rd (12/day) - Ablative Barrier, Battering Blast, Fireball (DC 29), Fly, Lightning Bolt (DC 31), Pellet Blast (DC 31), Rage 2nd (10/day) - Adoration (DC 28), Bull's Strength, Darkness, Fiery Shuriken, Glitterdust, Scorching Ray 1st (11/day) - Alarm, Cause Fear, Magic Missle, Shield, Shocking Grasp, True Strike, Unseen Servant 0 - Jolt, Mage Hand, Message, Breeze, Detect Magic, Detect Poison, Drench, Scoop, Prestidigitation Statistics '''Str 18, Dex 22(28), Con 14, Int 19, Wis 11, Cha 35(41) Base Atk +13; CMB +17; CMD 31 'Feats '''Skill Focus (Diplomacy), Fiend Sight, Prodigy (PerformDance,Sex), Skill Focus (PerformSex), Great Fortitude, Skill Focus (PerformDance), Elemental Focus (Electricity), Greater Elemental Focus (Electricity), Empower Spell, Force of Personality, Spell Focus (Conjuration), Skill Focus (KnowledgePlanes), Greater Spell Focus (Conjuration), Fiend Sight, Grasping Tail, Epic Skill Focus (PerformDance), Epic Skill Focus (PerformSex) '''Skills '''Bluff +32, Diplomacy +28, Knowledge(Arcana) +33, Knowledge(Planes) +39, Perception +7, Perform (Dance) +95, Perform (Sex) +96, Spellcraft +33, Swim +9, Use Magic Device +48 '''Languages '''Xeph, Ultramarian, Abyssal, Elven, Orcish, Undercommon; Telepathy 60ft '''SQ '''Abyssal Bloodline, Eschew Materials, Abyssal Power 18/day, Demon Resistances, Strength of the Abyss +6, Added Summoning, Demonic Might, Bloodline Arcana (Summoned Creatures gain DR 13/good) Gear ''Black Sideless G-Suit of Armor +8 Circlet of Alluring Charisma +6 Sexy Boots - ''Black Thigh High leather stilleto heel boots of Dexterity +6, Dancing +30, Constant Spider Climbing ''Spiked Leather Collar of Natural Armor +5 Black Leather Opera Lenght Vampiric Gloves - ''3/day vampiric touch on a bleeding opponent as a ranged touch attack ''Ruby Earrings of Adaptation Ring of Protection +5 Ring of Wizardy 4 Black Cape of the Swashbuckler - ''+5 Dodge ''Cube of Force Ruby Clit Ring of Sexual Prowess +30 Used Tome of Intellect +5, Tome of Dexterity +5, Tome of Charisma +5 Ruby Belly Button Piercing with heart shaped Ruby worth 1400 gp Ruby and Gold Nipple Piercings with attached Ruby Heart Shaped Jewels via Platnium Gold Chain worth 3400 gp Category:People Category:NPCs Category:Brandon's PCs